eleonfandomcom-20200215-history
Syyvas Aliana
The Mulraan clan was a collection of survivalist sylphs who lived on top of the frosted mountains of the continent Rearth. These sylphs were the descendants of the Air Spirit, Golemduroo. They believed that they should never leave their mountain as it's safety provided a sense of well-being and not many people knew about it's existence. They got their supplies from highly intelligent and passive birds named Frostwings. It worked for hundreds of years until continuous hunting wiped out the species and the Mulraan clan was left with either dying out or breaking their tradition and venturing out to look for supplies. They couldn't come to a decision and were approaching their demise soon. In their depression, the single mother Freya Aliana seemed to have summoned large amounts of food from unknown means, and because of this, the village was happy for a while. But it didn't last long, because soon the village discovered that Freya was using witchcraft to get the food. Being the god-fearing village that they were, they threw out all the food and imprisoned Freya and scheduled her execution in one month. In their anger and needing of a solution, they sent out Freya's daughter Syyvas to find food into the barren, cold wasteland of the unknown. Syyvas, who was indoctrinated to have a hatred for witchcraft and a loyalty to her village refused to talk to her mother and despised her and was more than willing to take one for the team and look for food. After a few days of searching, the cold, starving 16 year old came across a giant sleeping Yeti that terrified her. She overwhelmed her fear and decided that she could bring the Yeti back to the village for food. But approaching the Yeti, he immediately woke up and picked her up, then proceeded to hug her. Syyvas was suprised and tried to communicate with it, and after a few hours, they became friends and the Yeti offered what seemed like endless food and drink to her. They developed a original form of sign language and Syyvas convinced the Yeti to help out her village. After a few weeks, Syyvas became extremely attached to the Yeti, even naming him Balro. The village was scared of Balro, but they soon learned to appreciate the supplies he brought them. Eventually, the hunters that originally wiped out the Frostwings returned and came across the Yeti while he was sleeping. They murdered him and stripped him of his fur and meat, leaving just skeleton. When Syyvas returned to the Yeti, she was overcome with both sadness and anger. She followed their tracks and found that there was a group of 30 of them around a campfire, celebrating and eating parts of Balro. She knew she couldn't kill them all, as she had no weapons, but she was determined to fight back, so she turned to the only power she knew, her mother. Syyvas returned to Freya's jail cell only one week away from her execution and pleaded with her mother for witch-like powers, and Freya taught her what she could within that one week and told her to make a deal with Trewuya, the Demon Lord for powers. Sadly, Syyvas had to watch her mother die, and one month after that she was ready to preform the ritual. Syyvas contacted Trewuya and she agreed to give Syyvas powers, as everytime she used them, Trewuya grew more and more powerful. Syyvas used her powers to hunt down the 30 hunters who had long gone away, and she murdered them by freezing them to death and making them be overcome with sounds that drove them to suicide. She returned to the village and in saw that they had all starved to death and the Mulraan clan was no more. She left to explore the world, a change from her sheltered existence, and realize the full potential of her demonic powers. Often, as she is one of the few servants of Trewuya alive, Trewuya will rarely call upon Syyvas for sexual favors, to witch Syyvas glady accepts. Syyvas is a lesbian.